Oh Sesshomaru
by inugirl now
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting way 2 much lately, what happens when kagome got taken from a group by sesshomaru and forces her to be his. i stink in summary
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh Sesshomaru_**

**A.N: These is my First Fanfic in inuyasha, So be nice, Review Revie if you like it, if you don't don't Review**

**What is it?**

"Inuyasha! Sit."

Thud "what that for u little bitch." Inuyasha yelled

"For hurting Shippo, and i am not a bitch don't mistake me for your precious girlfriend Kikyo."

"Kikyo is not a bitch, you ain't got the right to talk about her like that."

'Why do they always argue like.' Shippo taught

"Sango why do Kagome and Inuyasha argue too much ." Shippo asked

"Is there way of expressing their feelings for each other."

"But kagome don't express her feelings for me like that."

"It's a special feelings shippo, do not mind them." Miroku answered

"Inuyasha, your such a creep you don't know, what kikyo is doing to you and when she comes around you can smell the dirt and grave yard soil even with my human nose, Nasty Bitch ain't she." Kagome yelled

"Wench i'm warning you, one more stuff about kikyo and your dead."

"What, you think i fear you."

A yellow eyes that was watching them & hearing everything each one of them said finally spoke up

"Inuyasha, you even let a mere human girl control you how pathetic could you get."

"Sesshomaru!." He let out in a big growl "how long have you been there." Inuyasha growled again

"Long enough to know you can't even fight a mere human."

"Hey i resiste that." Kagome yelled

"Shut-up, you wench this is between me & Inuyasha."

"I am not a wench, My name is Kagome, Ka-GO-Me! So get it straight! Get it through that thick head of yours."

sesshomaru, growled at kagome, she felt fear run through her whole body but felt stronger than ever, sesshomaru ignored kagome like she wasn't even there, even though he noticed how beautiful she is under the moon.

"Inuyasha you even let those filthy animal fight your battles."

Inuyasha growled and so did Kagome before inuyasha could say anything, Kagome beat him to it.

"Sesshomaru who da fuck are you calling a filthy animal and know one thing , i do not fight inuyasha 's battle for him, he does that for himself, i fight my own battle, when you insult me it gets personal."

"Kagome, Shut-up and mind your business this is between me & Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said

"But inuyasha he insulted me."

"I could careless what he said about you as long as you stay out of my business."

Kagome felt anger run though her, Sesshomaru smelled it but inuyasha didn't

"INUYASHA!."KAgome growled

"Mind u'r business Wench, stay there & i would protect, this is my battle."

Inuyasha started swinging his sword with a very hard force but like a maniac. Finally he swinged for the last finish, thinking sesshomaru couldn't dodge it like the other ones

"Wind Scar."

But Sesshomaru dodge it but not completely it cut his left leg a little

"Yes I got him." Inuyasha said

"Is this the best you can do, you is pathetic and weak."

"What you Say?" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha who you growling at, sesshomaru already left."

"What when that happened Wench."

"Sit Boy." Kagome said walking off not caring the pain inuyasha is feeling


	2. my plan

Oh Sesshomaru

My Plan

Warning: Could be a messed up spelling and bad Grammer, sorry couldn't find a Beta reader, so try bare with me okay.

* * *

"Inuyasha, come on lets go." Kagome said, getting up from the floor

"No, I know Sesshomaru, is out there, somewhere and i'm going to find him and kill him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sesshomaru Castle----------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru, welcome, Rin been waiting for you at the Garden."

"Tell her to wait a little longer, i need to clean up."

"But my lord." jaken yelled, just to be grabbed by sesshomaru

"What have i told you about questioning me Jaken?"

"Sorry my lord, i would leave immediately." Jaken coward under him, hoping for him to release him. As he did, he ran away, didn't even dare to look back. Sesshomaru did as he wanted to, soaking himself in a hot spring, going into a deep thought.

"How could my selfish hanyou brother, have such a great treasure.' he taught, thinking about kagome again, it's been days since he started dreaming and fantazing about the mortal kagome. He always watching her, trying his best to protect her, even though he knows, she doesn't need no protection, especially from him. He always tried to stay near her, using the tentaiga as an excuse for that. "he got such as a beautiful, smart, precious girl near him, and he can't see that, the only beauty he sees is his dead miko. The wench, he always with, i think ka-go-me is her name, yea i believe that it, is a precious gift from the gods. She could be anyone's mate, even me.' He slapped himself for thinking that a mere human like that is worthy enough to be his mate, but he didn't deny that she is beautiful. He never went to rin like he promise, instead he went staright to bed , dreaming about the same he has for the past few days. In the morning, Sesshomaru went to patrol his land, at the same time, he meet Inuyasha and is group, he wanted to attack but something was distracting him, that something was Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what are we doing in your brothers land." Miroku said, looking around for anykind of danger

"Half-brother!." Inuyasha screamed "I just wanted to finish what we started yesterday, soon or later, his going to come back and i show him whose weak." he added smiling to himself. Sesshomaru followed them around, trying to figure out why kagome look so hurtful. His answer was giving to him as the group got ready for a rest.

"Inuyasha, where were you yesterday?"

"Mind your business wench."

"Kagome asked you a question inuyasha, the poilte thing to do is answer her."

"Miroku, I didn't ask you to lecture me."

"What a selfish son of a bitch."

"What, you say, sango?" Inuyasha yelled twitching his ear and glaring at Sango

"Nothing, Inuyasha." They all silent down till the end of the day, inuyasha packed up his stuff and left the group.

"Sango, i'm going to the hot spring down there to take a bath, wanna come with me?"

"No, Kagome, someone need to look after this monk."

"Miroku." shippo finished her words for her.

"Okay, i would be back soon." She walked off, leaving the group, not knowing she was being followed my Sesshomaru. She got to the hot spring, took of her shirt not knowing she was being watched, Sesshomaru watched her undress feeling himself getting aroused, he felt blood rushed down to his lower part as she exposed her whole body to him. She went into the water, when she was completely naked. Going into a deep thought about the boy, she truly care for, she never noticed when sesshomaru jumped down, walking toward her.


	3. Such beautyKAGOME

Sorry I haven't been writing but I was real busy with some other stuff and plus I was thinking of what to write, I am sorry.

_**Such Beauty "KAGOME."**_

Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome as she was still in deep thought about Inuyasha, she never noticed him watching how nice and shapely her body is, she also didn't notice sesshomaru arousal until she turned around to collect her stuff, that's when she noticed a black shoes, looking up to see who it belongs to.

"Hentai." she screamed

"Shut up wench, and stop shouting in my ears, who wants to watch a filthy human like you." He lied, covering his ears.

"Then why in the hell were you watching me like a hungry dog." she said "That you are." she added

"Watch your mouth, u filthy human, I can kill you in a mere seconds."

"And I can call Inuyasha in mere seconds too." she snapped

"Confident about yourself aren't you, well your precious Inuyasha is with his dead miko."

She had a hurt feelings in her eyes and also angered by his words. Sesshomaru smelt all that and his youkai blood told him to bent down and claim her as his mate, he ignored those feelings but never stopped looking at Kagome's body.

"Could you leave so I can dress up." She said while he picked up her clothes, handing it over to her but snatched it back before she could reach it.

"Why don't you come out and get it, or should I bring it in for you." he said smirking at his own words.

"_O mi god, that selfish son of a bitch, I can't believe him_."Kagome taught "Hentai." she whispered

"Bring it in." She choked out, staring at him for few seconds "And don't get it wet." she added, remembering something.

"Wasn't my intention." he replied, undressing himself in front of Kagome, which made her turn around blushing

"_Can't believe he almost did that." _She taught _"Undressing in front of me, o mi god." _Sesshomaru could tell she was embarrassed but he didn't care, he got inside the water and she turned back around.

"_Wow_." she taught "Could I get it now, Sesshomaru?"she asked

He came closer to her, pinning her back at the end of the hot spring, his body touching hers and his golden eyes staring straight into her big brown eyes. Before Kagome could finish the words she was about say, sesshomaru crashed his lips into her, pushing her into a hard breaking long kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, whussup, anyway thanks to all those who loved me story, but first I wanna rewrite it, there's a way it sound that I don't like, so I'm rewriting it. Thanks though. Even though, I got some beef with one of my reviewers, but it's cool, I ain't about to curse in here. N-way thanks to all those that like my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll, i know every single one of ya'll are mad at me because i haven't been updating, truth be told , i'm kinda stuck, i don't know want to write. i had the whole story finish in my old school notebook, and i accidently tore it. in the beginning of the semester, so i'm basically stuck. if ya got any ideas, i will love to hear it. See ya. **


End file.
